<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>equivalent exchange by OverTheMoonShine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934492">equivalent exchange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverTheMoonShine/pseuds/OverTheMoonShine'>OverTheMoonShine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sensory prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark Magic, Established Character Death, Fantasy, M/M, wizard minhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverTheMoonShine/pseuds/OverTheMoonShine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk would do whatever it takes to bring Hyungwon back</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sensory prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>equivalent exchange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: digging your fingers into fresh dirt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In Minhyuk’s defense, Hyungwon had been responsible for 75% of his impulse control. The other 25% was made up of either actual physical limitations of his body (see: the time Minhyuk was determined to launch himself to space but only managed to magick a flight spell to get him to about a third-storey level, before plummeting back to earth and breaking an arm) or his brain actually working for once and halting his typically foolish train of thought before it broke loose from him and pummeled down any sensible bystander in its way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hence, if one wants to be objective about it, this entire thing can be chalked up solely as Hyungwon’s fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Minhyuk ignores the way that the dirt beneath his hands seems to be getting drenched by little drops of rain falling down his face even though the Sun is blazing overhead above him in the cloudless brilliant sky, how his fingers are aching and bloodied with the way he’s clawing away at the earth, determined to get to the prize waiting below, because everything that’s happening </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s because of Hyungwon, it’s all Hyungwon’s fault, it’s all for him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a bitter taste at the back of his throat - the remnants of an incantation he had practiced before, just to make sure that the spell would work (it does: his dog, Bebe, is whimpering beside him, as if well aware of what’s about to happen next; a long puckered scar tracing the side of her left flank the only proof that she hadn’t been breathing just a day ago). They said that spells always left their mark on the caster, and he can feel the startings of the incantation take over. The magick scratches against the back of his throat, but he has to keep it down, has to keep it together, at least he reaches his goal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath and swallows hard, forcing the words back down. Then - his fingers touch something smooth, like a wooden cover, waiting to be cracked open. It’s only now that Minhyuk allows himself to pause, to feel the crashing sense of grief he’d denied himself from feeling when he saw the way the light left Hyungwon’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, and here he steels himself, his hands trembling around the edges of the coffin below him, he knows what he has to do: he’s going to bring Hyungwon back - no matter what the cost will be. His fingers hesitate just the slightest, as they curl around the lid of the coffin. It’s a simple wooden one, unadorned by carvings or furnishing, solid enough to protect Hyungwon from the elements for as long as Minhyuk needed to perfect his spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel the magick pushing against his fingertips, raring to go, all ready to dive into the body that lies hidden inside. Bebe lets out a small cry, sensing the build up of energy in the air, the way everything is crackling with potential.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk takes a deep breath, then pries the lid open. He catches a glimpse of Hyungwon underneath - pale in death - before the magick rushes out of him with such violence that Minhyuk flies backwards, thrown into the pile of dirt behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever the cost, even as the magick sizzles and hisses around him, each spark more painful than the last, Minhyuk will bear it, he’ll do whatever it takes to bring Hyungwon back to him again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was written a while ago and i figured i should just post it up (although there's a zombie/kingdom kinda hh fic that's been kicking about in my head for a while too which may be slightly similar)</p><p>anyway, enjoy! let me know what ya think in the comments, or you can find me on:<br/>- <a href="https://twitter.com/legofroggo">twitter</a><br/>- <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/legofroggo">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>